Media broadcasters, such as television and radio, have taken steps to provide audience with digital supplementary services, such a program information, news, weather information, competitions and other related content, in addition to a traditional media stream. These digital supplementary services are usually delivered over the Internet using audiences' personal computers or other devices capable of connecting to the Internet.
Radio and television stations often deliver content of the content providers through their service and collect revenues out of content sales. Already, broadcasters are offering ringing tones and logos on their web sites, which are delivered to a user from the content provider's system. The user is required to take up the task of navigating to the broadcaster web site to access the information on content available, and how to acquire or purchase it. The broadcasters have to promote the web address in the broadcast to attract users to visit the web site.
There are, however, problems related to acquiring, delivering and presenting broadcast related content by the listeners of the program. Often, people do not have a PC with Internet access when they are receiving the broadcast. Additionally, navigating a way through a complicated Internet web structure to the correct service address is laborious and time consuming. Acquiring, for example, of a ringing tone requires the user to send a text message to a defined service number with a service code and content identification string. The service codes and identification strings are difficult to remember. The complexity in accessing the service results in a high barrier to connect a user to a service and low ratings of the service.